Harry Potter and Kermit's Curse
by One Demonic Angel
Summary: Hogwarts is being invaded but who or should we ask what is invading and why? Written by Firewalker (Demonic Angel's son)


Note from Demonic Angel (not the author): This story is coming from the mind of my 14 yr old son, Firewalker, that you have all heard me mention in the author notes through my other stories. I promised him I would post this as long as he continued it until the end, at this time he is currently working on the second chapter and NOT reading over my shoulder as I write this small part. Please leave a review and let him know what you think.

HARRY POTTER AND KERMIT'S CURSE

CHAPTER 1

****Potions, Wands, and Rats*****

-Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in this story, I just use them, I have J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson to thank for their creation.

**************************************************************

Outside of Hogwarts school of wichcraft and wizardry it was pitch black, almost midnight, "Are you sure about this I mean, it could be a joke."

"Don't tell me you're backing out, after all we've been through together you don't trust me? Besides you read the letter, they really need our help."

"But..."

"No buts, either you leave or your with me as always, and if you leave I'll go get him myself, now are you with me or not?"

"We're with you all the way!"

***************** Gryffindor tower just before sunrise***************

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ron? It's the middle of the night, what's wrong?" Harry said groggily as he reached for his glasses. He put them on and turned to Ron's bed. "Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"Young master Potter it... it's terrible, the... these things, they've taken over the school!" Dobby stated in a voice of fear.

"Calm down Dobby" Harry instructed. "Now, what things, and how did they take over the school" he asked, now wide awake

"They're a bunch of creatures that call themselves Muppets." Dobby said now slightly calmer then before.

"What in Merlin's name is a Muppet?" Ron interrupted

"I...I don't know. They look to be made of cloth but, they... they move on their own."

Now it was Harry's turn to interrupt, "But how did they take over the school?" he asked, starting to get a little impatient.

"Sorry master Potter sir, they launched something called a Beaker at master Dumbledore and now the have him hanging by his feet in his office, and he's being guarded by a talking frog.

"Thanks Dobby, Ron, Ron! RON!"

"What?!"

"Get dressed, then gather the Gryffindors and the Slytherins and meet me in the Great Hall in an hour and a half, Dobby, you get the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff and meet me at the same time." Harry said putting on some of Uncle Vernon's old socks.

"Harry?"

"What Ron?!" 

"Can't I take a shower first?" He asked, regretting that he did.

"No, we don't have time. Use a cleaning charm like you have every other day this month."

"But they aren't working anymore, I'm all sticky," he said as he touched his arm and pulled of a string off something.

"Wh... know what? I'm not even going to ask, go ahead and take a shower but hurry up." Harry said too busy watching Dobby mess with Neville's rememberall to notice, when the smoke turned red

"Oh, two of the Muppets have stolen the teachers', Hufflepuffs', Ravenclaws', and half of the Slytherins' wands."

"What! Well then I want you to get anyone who still has their wand," Harry said as Ron came into the room wrapped in a towel, grabbed some clothes, and got on his bed and closed the curtains. "That was fast Ron, I'm going to see how many of these 'Muppets' we have to deal with."

"Fine with me, but one question," Ron said from behind the curtains, "Do I really have to get the Slytherins?"

"If you don't mind Master Potter, Dobby will get the Slytherins."

"Fine, I'm outta here," he said grabbing his wand, a notepad, a pen, and his Omnioculars (he never did get the Marauder's map back).

*********************** Fifteen minutes later **********************

"Hey Gonzo, what are we supposed to do with all these wands again?" Harry heard while sneaking around the dungeons. He pressed himself against the wall until he noticed that the voice was heading away from him.

"We're supposed to take them to Kermit, remember?" Harry then looked around the corner and saw that it was a small rat and a blue long nosed thing talking, and each had their arms full of wands.The rat stopped to listen to something and Harry pulled his head back just in time.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind." Rizzo said, once they were gone Harry let out a sigh of relief and started writing in his notepad when he heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Infernal rat, taking my wand." Harry looked back around the corner to see Snape walking after Gonzo and Rizzo while he was followed by a female pig.

"Bon sio mes amis," the pig said after catching up with Snape.

"Excuse me?"

"How about you and me go to dinner?"

"I'm sorry but, you are dinner, one that I would refuse to eat, although I could use you in some nice potions perhaps a..."

"POTIONS! I'll give you potions! Hi-yah" In less then a second she had flipped Snape onto his back with the slightest of effort.

TBC

**************************************************************

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. I welcome any and all comments about the story.**:-)**


End file.
